


Academy Days FitzSimmons

by Leopoldfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopoldfitzsimmons/pseuds/Leopoldfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons have just begun their second year at the academy. With their new partnership in their chemistry class tensions rise and a friendship forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitz

Leopold Fitz had always had a hard time fitting in at school. He was accelerated through high school and never really made any friends. His mum always told him once he got to higher education he’d find a friend, someone who could think like he does. So far his time at the academy had not been like this. Although the students here did share his intellectual capacity and enjoyed science just as much as him, he found it hard to hold a conversation with anyone for more than a few minutes.  
Despite this Fitz was loving his time at the academy, he finally had a chance to show his true potential. He was only and year in and he was top of all his classes except one, chemistry. The girl who topped that class seemed to have it all in Fitz’s eyes. She was popular, pretty and by all accounts a genius. Fitz was surprised on his first day to see someone his own age. Most of the other cadets were much older as most didn’t finish both high school and their university degrees before they turned twenty-two. Fitz had heard the girl in his chemistry class was getting two PhDs and he was beyond jealous. He hated to be second best.

Everyday started the same, Fitz would wake up and call his mum. It was a habit he has had since his very first day at the academy. Leo Fitz’s first day at the academy also marked the end of his first week away from home, and the longest time he had ever gone not seeing his mum.  
He had woken up early that day, not wanting to be late for his first ever S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy class. He had eaten his breakfast, got changed into his best cardigan and tie and packed his bag before he realised the heavy sick feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling he knew all too well, it was the same feeling he had gotten when his dad hadn’t come home for three days, it was how he felt the first day of school, the feeling he got whenever he was in a crowd. It wasn’t a feeling he liked. The only way he knew to get rid of the feeling was to call his mum. From then on he called her every morning to check in.

\-----

It was the second week back at the academy and Fitz’s second year. He spent his summer break back home in Scotland with his mum and he was already home sick. Fitz was in a new dorm this year, which meant meeting more new people, one of his least favourite past times. At least he had a room to himself this year, many cadets drop out in the first year due to the workload and the difficulty. This wasn't a problem for Fitz, he had finally felt challenged by his teachers and enjoyed coming up with solutions that others couldn't even fathom.

Fitz was on his way to his second class for the day, chemistry. Fitz loved his teacher for this class, he was enthusiastic and brilliant at what he did. Dr Hall also loved the work Fitz had done so far in the class. He had even begun to give Fitz extra assignments once he saw his potential.  
Today was the day Dr Hall was assigning lab partners, Fitz was hoping for someone who would let him do the work on his own and only work together on the major assessments and presentations. Fitz preferred to work on his own, he took up minimal space in the corner of the lab hoping no one would take much notice of him.

As he was making his way to the back of the room his cardigan caught on one of the tables, knocking down a number of textbooks. “Shit, I'm so sorry.” Fitz looked up to see possibly the prettiest girl he had laid his eyes on. Her light brown hair draped across her face, hiding her smile.  
“Don't be sorry, it’s completely my fault, I shouldn't have this many books.” The girl bent down to help him pick up the books, unfortunately just at the same time as Fitz was standing up causing Fitz’s head to crash into her chin.  
“Oh crap, that was definitely my fault. I’m sorry.” Fitz wanted to reach his hand out and check her face was ok, but quickly stepped back not wanting to invade her personal space. Fitz placed the books on her bench and quickly walked to his seat not wanting to embarrass himself even more.


	2. Simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons meets Fitz for the first time at the Academy.

Jemma Simmons was loving her time at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She was exceeding academically and had made a great group of friends. Jemma’s first year was spent studying and partying and more studying. Not that Jemma saw herself as much of a party animal, but her boyfriend at the time loved the academy’s parties. Jemma had no problem joining him, he was polite and handsome, but just not quite interesting enough. Jemma never had any problems making friends, or in her love life. Despite being young for the academy she made friends in all of her classes. Jemma always suspected her looks had something to do with it. There was no denying she was pretty, she had her pageant-winning mum’s looks. But she was also incredibly smart, and she wished more people took notice of that.  
Jemma didn’t get along with her parents as well as she would have liked. Her dad was disinterested in what she studied and agreed with her mum that she should be trying to settle down and start a family. But this was not want Jemma wanted, she wanted to experience the world, to discover new things, to be the best bio-chem expert S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever seen.

 

However, there was someone preventing her from being the top of her year level. She didn’t know too much about him, but she knew he only shared one class with her. She never saw him anywhere but class, not at the cafe at lunch, not at any of the parties. Not knowing why she wasn’t the top of her grade drove Jemma crazy. She had always been the top of her classes, and she couldn’t stand being second best.  
When she had first arrived at the academy she asked any older students who would talk to her how to be the best in each class. The nice ones told her it was mostly impossible, the others took it as a great way to prank a first year. It wasn’t until she became top of over half her classes that the other students realised just how serious she was with this endeavour and just how good she was. Jemma liked this attention she was getting, and enjoyed the jealous looks her fellow classmates would give her.

 

\-----

 

Jemma was excited for her second week back. She spent her summer back in England with her family. Which meant spending most of her time reading in her room, or catching up with old high-school friends. The whole break Jemma just wanted to be at the academy learning about new bio-chem theories and doing experiments in the lab. She was excited to have a room to herself this year, as much as she loved her academy friends, she also loved her alone time. Not to mention her roommate didn’t particularly enjoy her 2 am study sessions.

 

Jemma was excited to see her friend Becca was in her chemistry class, especially as today was the day Dr Hall was assigning partners. Becca was hard working and Jemma had her fingers crossed that Dr Hall would let them choose their own partners. Dr Hall liked to pick favourites, and Jemma knew she was one of them. Dr Hall gave her extra projects to do and often encouraged her to begin her own projects and research.

 

Jemma had taken her seat at the front of the class, right next to Becca. Jemma had placed her pile of textbooks on the corner of the bench; she bought them to every class, just incase she was bored and wanted some extra reading in class.  
“Really Jemma, you need that many books to read?” Becca commented raising an eyebrow and Jemma turned to look at her. Despite being hard-working Becca still couldn’t understand Jemma’s complete and utter obsession with studying.  
“Well I know Dr Hall won’t mind, besides-” Jemma heard a loud bang behind her. She spun around to see the shy boy from the back of the class bending over picking up her book.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Jemma could barely hear him his voice was so quiet. His face was going bright red, and Jemma let her hair fall across her face to hide her smile. She wouldn't want him to think she was laughing at him.  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s completely my fault, I shouldn’t have this many books.” Jemma went to help him pick up the books. She did feel bad, the poor boy was probably very embarrassed. As she bent down the boy began standing up, causing him to head butt her chin.  
“Oh crap, that was definitely my fault. I’m sorry.” Jemma was too busy rubbing her chin to notice him putting her books back and hurrying to the back of the class.  
“Thank you.” Jemma trailed off as she looked up and realised she was speaking to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-canon. Stay tuned for more chapters about their academy days if you're interested! This is my first writing I'm posting so constructive words would be great!


End file.
